Powerpuff girls connected
by sweatshirtgirl
Summary: Cara thought she was a normal girl, until one day at practice, she was attacked by Brick and Butch! She, along with Alex, find out that they are Powerpuff Girls. Now they, along with their sisters must stop him's evil plan and save the world.
1. The Boys

I looked down at the city, trying to find the boys. "Any luck?" asked Blossom flying up next to me.I shook my head.

"Theres no sign of them."I told her, "I thought i saw Boomer, but when I followed him, he disappeared."

"He must have flown into an ally."Blossom answered flying away, "Keep looking Bliss!"

I nodded, flying away as well. I heard ringing, was it a bank being robbed?

I opened my eyes, and looked at my alarm. I sighed, "Bliss, huh.I should stop watching Powerpuff girls before bed." I turned off my alarm. I got out of bed, rubbing my was finily Summer, no more school,no more annoying people,but i still had to wake up early,I had pratice.

I brushed my hair and put on a headband. I slipped on an aqua shirt and the while I was thinking about my dream,I had been having the same one for a while now, and I never got past Boomer disappearing.

I walked down stairs, my parents would be at work right , they weren't really my parents, I was adopted, but i was only a few months old so i guess it doesn't matter. I got some cereal, and as I was getting my milk, I saw a note on the fridge.

Hey Cara! Sorry but we forgot to tell you, we have to go on a business trip!We will be gone a while, maybe all !

Love you!

Mom+Dad

I sighed, they always forgot to tell me stuff like this,but i was used to I was younger, my aunt or grandma would watch me, but i was thirteen now, so i could watch my self.

I ate my cereal, and went out the door, I couldn't be late for would have my tho it was Summer, the MMA team still met,Alex was the Captain, She was the only one I couldnt was cool to watch her fight, her short black hair never got in her was kinnda stricked, more so on me sence I was co-captain.

I saw our dojo up ahead, I ran the last bit there, and opened the 's green eyes were piercing me "You were almost late" she said with her arms crossed.

"Yea, i was _almost_ late." I replied.

Alex sighed, "Whatever, just get ready for practice. Our tournament is coming up, and you need to be ready."

"Got it." I nodded. I was sooo excited for the tournament, it would be my first one sense becoming co-captain! I was about to go and change, but then there was a crash behind me. I turned to see two shapes behind me.


	2. Blossom

Chapter Two:Blossom

We all turned around to see a girl around me and Alex's had long orange hair with a big red bow in it. She also had pink eyes. She had a pink dress with a black stripe around the waist, it stopped about a half inch above her knees, after puffing from the black stripe down. She had on a pink bracelet with a matching necklace.

"Who are you?" Brick asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm Blossom!Leader of the Powerpuff Girls!"She looked at me and Alex, "You two can leave, I can handle this"

We looked at her, and Brick lifted his hand and shot her with a red blast,"Shut up, you're annoying. "The blast threw Blossom up against the wall.

"Yea." said Butch, "We were playing with these two first, you'll have to wait your turn."

Blossom got up, "You know what, that really hurt!"

"I think she hit her head." I whispered to Alex, who nodded.

I saw Brick raise his hand to shoot her again, and pulled her out of the way. Alex followed me behind the dojo.

We looked at Blossom, she had some blood on her head, probably from getting hit with the blast. "What the hell were you thinking?"Yelled Alex, "Did you know they had super powers?"

"Of course I did!"Replied Blossom, "I have powers too!What about you? You too were fighting them too!"

"Well we didn't know they had powers"I told her.

Suddenly we heard beeping coming from a pocket in her dress. She took out a little devise. "What the hell is that?" I asked.

"A chemical X detector." She pointed it at us, and the beeping got louder. "Ahh luckey! I found them!" She looked at us.

"Huh?" Me and Alex said in unison.

"You two are Powerpuff girls!"Blossom stated.

We both looked at her, she sighed. "No time to explain, just put these on." She pulled out two bracelets like hers, one was green and the other was aqua. We took them and put them on. "Now grab them and think about transforming."

We grabbed them, and thought about transforming."Bliss!" I said. Soon I was covered in an aqua light. It only lasted for a few seconds, and when it was gone I looked at myself, I know had on a outfit like Blossoms only mine was aqua.

I looked at Alex who did the same I did, "Buttercup!"She was covered in a green light for a moment,and then she came out in the same outfit like me, only had two diamond shaped hair clips on each side of her head.

We looked at eachother for a moment then at Blossom. "This is so awesome!I found two at the same time!"

"What the hell is going on?"I asked.

"Well, uh... What did the Professor tell me again?Oh, you'll just have to ask him later.

"Heh, looks like you got back up, pumpkin head." Brick said.

"Yea, looks like those two girls ran looks like we'll still have fun with these two."Butch smiled.

"Buttercup, Bliss, we have to fight these two, just do your best to use your powers,'K?" Blossom told us.

"We didn't need you to tell us we had to fight."I looked at Brick.

"Yea, we were going to beat these two already." Buttercup smiled cracking her knuckles.

"Uh, o.k?"Blossom nodded, "Well, don't destroy the city."

"No promises."I told her.

We started to hover in the air, I concentrated on forming a small energy ball in my hand, "Game on."


End file.
